


Serenity

by TheOceansDaughter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ...mostly, Blushing, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camping, Crushes, David is adorkable, David/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, S'mores, Self Insert, Shipper Gwen, Small age gap, Social Anxiety, Swearing, david is pure, fem!reader - Freeform, reader has a sweet tooth, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceansDaughter/pseuds/TheOceansDaughter
Summary: 'This was not a good idea. I don't think I can handle this!' You panicked.You were on your way to your new job as Junior Counselor at Camp Campbell. Oh boy. You were 17 and great with kids, so you should be good. Only problem? You just so happened to have crippling Social Anxiety. Sure you were okay with kids, but adults? You could barely speak around them. And your Co-Counselor was rather cute.That might be a bit of a problem. Talking to people was hard enough, but people you find attractive? That was hell."Welcome to Camp Campbell! My name is David!" He sure was hyper.





	1. Day 1

Everything is fine. Everything is fine. You let the thought continuously loop in your head. You had been on the mostly empty bus for 2 hours and you could see your stop coming up. You could feel the pounding of your heart as the bus pulled to a stop. After exiting on shaky legs you sat on the bus bench to calm down.

'This was not a good idea. I don't think I can handle this!' You panicked.  
You were on your way to your new job as Junior Counselor at Camp Campbell. Oh boy. You were 17 and great with kids, so you should be good. Only problem? You just so happened to have crippling Social Anxiety.

Sure you were okay with kids, but adults? You could barely speak around them. It probably had something to do with how judgmental they could be (your parents for example). And this job was in a new area with brand new people for you to disappoint. But you needed the money (what little it offered) and you got to work with kids.

You scanned your surroundings. Lush Forrest in all directions. That was another plus, you loved nature. Sighing you got up and pulled out your map. The camp was about a mile away. You adjusted your backpack and started walking. After trudging along for what felt like an hour, you saw the camp sign.

'There's no turning back now' you forced yourself to walk forward.  
"Hi there! You must be our new Junior Counselor!"  
You were so surprised by the man popping out in front of you, that you fell onto your backside.  
"Ah!"  
"Oh my Goodness! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! Are you alright?" The man asked as he held out a hand to help you up. You excepted it shyly and he pulled you up effortlessly.  
"Y-yeah I'm-I'm fine." You stuttered out and looked up at the man. He towered over you (you were rather short) and was dressed in a Counselor's uniform. He was lanky, had reddish brown hair, and had Forrest green eyes...and he was rather cute.

That might be a bit of a problem. Talking to people was hard enough, but people you find attractive? That was hell.  
"Well, Welcome to Camp Campbell! My name is David!" He sure was hyper.  
"Um, I'm (Y/N)" Haha success, you introduced yourself without stuttering!  
"I'm so glad to meet you! And I'm sure you'll love it here at Camp! Let me show you around." He was...actually really nice. You could still feel your palms sweating and you were still breathing rather fast though.  
"...and this is your cabin! It's right next to Gwen's, she is our Co-Counselor. And mine is on the other side of her's! So if you need anything come see either of us! Well Gwen comes up tomorrow, so for tonight see me for help. Camp starts in 2 days!" Shit! Had you been tuning him out for the whole tour!? You hadn't meant to do that. At least you caught that last bit.  
"Th-thank you." You scurried into your bunk and fell onto the bed. So you were alone up here with David for the day. You weren't sure if you were more scared of being alone with him or of meeting Gwen tomorrow.

* * *

You had settled into your little cabin and had taken a shower. Putting your hair in a ponytail you stepped outside and looked at the lake. You heard David approach and you clenched your fist hard enough to feel your nails dig into your palm. Social interactions were hard for you.  
"Hello (Y/N) have you settled in?"  
You nodded.  
"That's great to hear! How about we have a bonfire tonight to welcome you to Camp Campbell?" You hesitated. Looking up at him, he seemed pretty excited. Still...  
"We can have S'mores!" Bingo. You had a terrible sweet tooth.  
"Yes!" You answered almost instantly. He looked shocked for a second and you could feel your face color. What is wrong with you? You sounded so desperate. Over sweets.  
"I can't wait!" He laughed. David seemed genuinely happy at your reaction. And as he walked away you felt your face heat up even more.

* * *

You spent the rest of the day listening to music and drawing in your sketchbook. After a questionable dinner, you followed David to the bonfire pit and quietly helped him set the fire up. You sat on a log a watched the fire dance before you.  
"Oh! I almost forgot something, I'll be right back (Y/N)"  
David ran off and returned with a guitar. He strummed out a pleasant tune as you made some s'mores. Your eyes snapped to David as you heard him singing beautifully. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. Your heart skipped a beat. You spent the rest of the night making s'mores for the both of you and listening to him sing. In between songs you'd share comfortable small talk. You said Goodnight and spent all night in bed smiling at the ceiling like a fool.


	2. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen comes to camp

You awake to the sound of loud knocking, startling you.

"Good morning (Y/N), Breakfast is in half an hour. See you then!" Oh right Camp, Summer job, David... **David**! The cute Counselor who you may or may not be developing a slight crush on. You reluctantly dragged yourself out of bed and got dressed for the day.

You walked into the dining hall and saw that David had laid a tray of food out for you. How sweet. You sat down across from him and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks Da-David."

"Of course! You know today is a special day! Our wonderful Co-Counselor Gwen is coming up to camp today!"

"O-oh." You felt a sinking disappointment. Were they perhaps dating? Probably. Well your little crush was snuffed out before it could even really start. David tilted his head in puzzlement. Dammit that was cute!

Before he could question you the doors to the hall burst open. It revealed a terrifying man with a hook for a hand and a blood stained shirt. You jumped up and hid behind David. You'd heard enough urban legends to know that a hook hand was usually not a good thing. David stood up, turned to you, and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder

"Hey now, it's alright (Y/N) that's just our quartermaster. He won't hurt you." His voice was soothing and it was such a contrast from his usual loud voice that it calmed you down. The quartermaster grumbled and shuffled away and you sighed in relief. After that little fiasco you two settled down and finished your breakfast.

You were really nervous to meet Gwen. God what if she thought you were annoying. She certainly wouldn't be the first to hate you after 2 minutes. And then you were struck with inspiration! Gwen would be at camp in 3 hours. Which means you had plenty of time to bake her cookies! Hopefully she wouldn't find it weird, but what the heck most people like cookies.

Now to the matter of asking David to use the kitchen...

All you had to do was open your mouth and speak...

Just ask your brand new crush if you could make cookies for his possible girlfriend...

... _fuck_.

Okay you could do this. You took a deep breath and peaked up at him.

"...david...?" You squeaked out. Literally squeaked. That was mortifying.

"Is everything all right there Co-Counselor?" He seemed concerned. You cleared your throat.

"I-I was just wondering if I could use the kitchen, to-to make some cookies? For Gwen. _Ifthat'sokaywithyou_?" Your words ran together from nerves. Slowly you forced yourself to look up at David. He was grinning down at you with stars in his eyes.

"(Y/N)! That is an excellent idea! How considerate of you! I'll help you, come on!" As he dragged you into the kitchen you couldn't help but blush at his smile.

* * *

 

It turns out that baking with David was really fun. You had just put the chocolate chip cookies in the ovens and you were wiping off your apron. David chuckled and reached over to you, wiping a little flour off of your face.

"Oops you had a little smudge of flour there!" You stared up at him blushing madly. He seemed shocked and you could've sworn you saw him blush too.

"Haha...Well how's about we go watch a little TV while we wait for the cookies?" He asks a little awkwardly. You smiled and nodded. After a little while of watching, your alarm went off. You two took them out and let them cool. Only an hour and a half till Gwen arrived.

The time went by too fast and before you knew it, David got a call from Gwen saying she was 15 minutes away. You pulled out the plate of cookies and waited by the front of camp with David. There she was pulling up. You could feel yourself shifting from side to side in anticipation. Gwen stepped out of the car, crossed her arms, and gave an irritated sigh. David ran to her and gave her a hug. She was very pretty and you felt a flare of envy that you quickly stamped out.

"Welcome back to camp, Gwen!" She lightly hugged him back before scowling.

"Oh boy. Another summer spent in this hell hole." She snarked They didn't interact like a couple...maybe they weren't dating? You sure hoped so. Gwen turned her attention to you, and you immediately shrunk back under her gaze.

"Hey, you must be the new Junior Counselor. Good luck kid. I'm Gwen."

"Hel-hello. I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you. I-we made you some cookies..."

"Woah really? Nice! Thanks." Gwen grinned You smiled shakily and handed them to her. Meeting new people was hard for you. "Yes it was all (Y/N)'s wonderful idea!" David praised you.

* * *

 

"I think I'm gonna turn in early." You told them after dinner. You chilled in your cabin resting from the social interactions of the day They agreed and you went back to lay down. After about an hour you heard a knock at your door.

"C-come in!" Gwen walked in and gave you a smile.

"Hey thanks again for the cookies. Your on my good side already. Anyway don't worry about the kids. They may be little shits but we know how to deal with them by now. And if you have any questions ask away."

You hesitated...but you wanted to know.

"Actually I do have a-a question...are you um dating David?" Gwen looked at you as if you were insane and then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! _Me_ dating that-that happy-go-lucky dumb-shit?! Fuck no! I am not dating David. Hahahaha!" You were blushing madly waving your hands frantically.

"Sorry! Sorry Gwen!" You were so embarrassed. She was wiping tears out of her eyes from laughing.

"It's cool. It's cool. Why do you ask?" She sat down across from you. Your face heated up and you scrambled for an answer. "Well. I. You see-"

" _Oh_. _My_. _God_...You like that idiot, don't you?"

... _ **FUCK**_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I've decided I'll be continuing Serenity. I just want to thank everybody that commented and gave kudos. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. If you did please Comment, it motivates me to continue. :D


	3. Last day till Camp

You were breaking into a cold sweat. You knew your nails were digging hard enough into your palm to leave marks, but you were in such shock you couldn't feel the pain. You were utterly mortified. Gwen figured out that you had a crush on David.

"(Y/N)?" Gwen asked "..." You could feel tears stinging at your eyes. "Hey hey hey, it's okay kid. Shit! Uh don't start crying, it's all cool, I'm not gonna tell him, okay?" You nodded. "I'm so-I'm sorry for freaking out...I just get anxious s-sometimes" You managed to choke out. "Hey, it's cool I-uh, I've got anxiety problems too" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

You were surprised, she seemed pretty chill, and you told her that. "Yeah I'm chill now, wait till the kids come. Their specialty is making my life a living hell. Anyway...you have a thing for David huh?"

You blushed and shifted a little in your seat. "I-I guess. I just met him, you know? But I do-I do think he's nice and caring and-and kinda cute..." Gwen was grinning at you knowingly. You looked away, embarrassed. "You don't think I'm weird, do you?" "No, actually I think it's kind of cute" She smiled down at you. "Oh god!" You put your face in your hands.

"Heheheh, I'm just teasing you (Y/N)" She got up from the bed and you wished each other goodnight. It looked like you might have made a new friend.

* * *

It was the last day till the kids came up to camp. So today was going to be spent preparing for the kids. You had just finished setting up tents for the campers and you, Gwen, and David were taking a breather in the Counselor's break room.

"So has David talked to you about the campers yet?" Gwen asked. "Well, no, not really. Wh-what about them?" You were curious. "Oh just that they're scheming little bastards-" "-Come on now Gwen, they're all good kids, with bright futures!" David was so enthusiastic, you couldn't help but smile. "Yeah just like I had, and look at where I am now." "Exactly Gwen look at where you are now, the best place on earth, Camp Campbell!"

Gwen squinted at David in disbelief. You chuckled at how different the two were. David was obviously a complete optimist and Gwen a pessimist. After those two finished their back and forth they told you about the kids. Gwen would tell you about each kids bad traits and David would somehow give them all a positive spin. He was very sweet...

"...and then there's Max." Gwen leaned back. "Max...?" You asked "Max is a good kid, he's very smart, but..." David hesitated. "But he's an evil little asshole, who uses that intelligence to torture us any way he can!" She crossed her arms. "Gwen, language. Anyway... Max makes life a bit harder for us, but he, like all the other kids, is a good soul." David obviously really cared about the campers.

"Yeah, plus the kid doesn't have the best family life...he's still a brat though." "Wow I-uh I'm a little nervous about meeting these kids..." You shifted a little in your seat. "Aww don't be nervous (Y/N)! The campers will love you!" David seemed to really believe that they would. "It's all good, if you need anything, just ask us."

Gwen smiled at you reassuringly. "Th-thank you guys. You're really sweet." Your face turned red, was that weird? It was, wasn't it? Oh god...They were both grinning at you. "O-okay I-I'm-I'll be right back!" You rushed out of the room, embarrassed.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"(Y/N)'s pretty cute huh?" Gwen smirked at David.

"W-well yes I suppose so. Why do you ask?" David

"Oh come on, she's so shy and sweet, it's adorable."

"Gwen...do you perhaps have a crush on our new junior Counselor...?"

Gwen face-palmed. "God David! No. You know what just forget it"

She walked away exasperated at David's obliviousness.

" _...I suppose (Y/N) is pretty cute..._ " David muttered to himself, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you so much to everyone who commented, it means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. If you did please Comment! :D


	4. Getting to Know You

This was it, the first official day of camp. The bus with the campers was due to arrive in an hour. You, Gwen, and David were eating breakfast in the mess hall. To tell the truth, you were a bit nervous to meet the kids, after the way they had been described to you. You were absentmindedly picking at your food. David's eyes were shining and he was  grinning excitedly. Gwen on the other hand looked as if she had aged 5 years overnight.

"(Y/N), you should eat up your food, you're going to need the energy for the fun filled day we have in store!" David exclaimed happily. Gwen groaned.

"O-okay..." You shifted in your seat.

"Hey, you okay there?" Gwen asked

"Uh, yeah I'm just a little worried that the kids won't like me, ya know?" You looked away.

"There's no need to worry Co-Counselor! I have no doubt that the campers will adore you!" He sounded so Earnest, you were inclined to believe him. 

 

* * *

 

After your meal the three of you gathered outside waiting to greet the kids. The bus pulled up. As it parked, David backed up a considerable amount. Strange, you'd have to ask him about that later. One by one the campers filed out. 

"Okie Dokie campers, welcome back to another wonderful summer at Camp Campbell! Campe Diem!" David spoke excitedly. Several of the kids groaned. Gwen crossed her arms and glared at them.

"This year we have a wonderful new Junior Counselor, meet (Y/N)!" David continued.

"Hello." You smiled softly at them.

There were a few scattered replies and one "Hiya (Y/N)!" from a kid in a space helmet.

You assigned each kid their tent group and they shuffled off to put away their bags. They had an hour to do so. One of them stopped in front of you and glared up at you suspiciously.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm gonna figure you out." He said

"What...?" Your deal?

"No normal human being would willingly work here, and for minimum wage no less. Gwen's lazy, anxiety ridden, and doesn't give a shit about any of us campers. And David, he must be insane, he's way too fucking _happy_ all the time!" Max crossed his arms.

"Oh you must be Max..." You spoke softly and crouched down to his level.

"No shit Sherlock." He spoke sarcastically.

You were so unused to hearing such a phrase come out of a kid that age, that a burst of laughter escaped your throat without your permission.

"I'm sorry Max-" you smiled "- but I'm a bit boring. I haven't really got a deal, I'm just... _me_." You hadn't meant to sound so pathetic, oh well. Max was looking at you, his expression unreadable. He stared at you before stalking off and joining his friends silently. You hoped you hadn't said something wrong...

"Huh. I've never seen Max react like that before. Not sure if that's good or bad. Little Satan can be hard to read." Grumbled Gwen.

"You don't think I offended him, do you?" You asked uncertainly

"Naw. If you had he woulda let you know, probably through cursing and elaborate booby traps." She crossed her arms, no doubt remembering past experiences.

"That was amazing, (Y/N)! You're such a natural with the kids." David spoke up. And before you could even argue he continued-

"You didn't stutter once." 

You felt your face heat. He had noticed that? You almost never stuttered around kids. You weren't as nervous around them.

You rubbed the back of your neck as you smiled shyly at him. He grinned back at you and you felt your heart soar. _God_ that was cheesy, but hell you'd always had a secret soft spot for romance. 

"O-Kay I'm going to go back to the cabin to spend the free hour watching soaps, if you two wanna use it staring at each other, fine by me." Gwen smirked and walked away.

You both blushed and David gave an awkward little laugh that you couldn't help but find endearing. You walked back to your cabin in a haze. He had blushed too right? Maybe...? Hah no fucking way. 

Why would David like you? He was older than you for one thing. You were a junior counselor, he probably thought that you were a cute kid. You sat on your bed lost in self-deprecating thoughts. Fairly plain looking, _check_. Not outgoing in the least, _check_. Unable to hold a decent conversation with a stranger without breaking down internally, _check_.  Perfect recipe for a useless excuse for a human being.

You rolled your eyes at your own thoughts. Melodramatic much? 

 

* * *

 

 Before you knew it your free hour was up and you were back to camp activities. And boy, were there a lot. First was an icebreaker game. (You gave your name, favorite ice cream flavor, and favorite movie). Then various sports. Then arts and crafts. Lunch, hiking, theater, dinner. Your head was spinning and the days activities blurred together.

You almost cried out in relief once dinner was done. The first day was over. You were free. So tired...

A scowling Gwen grimly told you that you were mistaken. You were not free. There was a bonfire. Dammit! Hadn't you just had one of those with David? Oh no, he happily informed you, this was a special bonfire to commemorate the first day of camp. So, _so_ tired.

But he looked so happy and you melted at his smile. The last bonfire with him had been so nice. It was probably what had set your little crush on him into motion. And he had sung so nicely.

 

* * *

 

All the kids sat around the bonfire, their expressions ranging from excited to utterly contemptuous (Max). You were sitting between David and Gwen, feeling distinctly like a child sequestered between their parents. Gwen was making an attempt at a scary story. 

"Oh I know why don't we sing a few campfire songs!" Exclaimed David happily. Everyone around the fire groaned, besides you. You really liked his voice. And after a few songs, including the _long_ Camp Campbell song (How on earth did he memorize that?!) he stopped singing and looked at you. 

You felt dread wash over you. 

"Why don't you sing a song (Y/N)?"

They were all looking at you. You were clenching your fists.

"O-oh no, heh. I'm not- I can't sing very well..." You mumbled

"Yeah well that doesn't stop David." Max snarked.

"Yeah I wanna hear your voice!" Nikki yelled out. 

All the kids piped up in agreement. No no no...

"If your singing voice is half as pretty as your speaking voice, you'll sing beautifully!" David said happily, as if he hadn't just said something that sent your heart rate through the roof. Fuck. You _had_ to do it now.

"A-alright.." The campers cheered at their victory. You leaned towards David and whispered your song choice so he could play it on his guitar. Being so close to him, you involuntarily could smell him. He smelled like the forest, and freshly cut grass. It took all of your willpower to lean away.

"Excellent choice of song!" He grinned 

He strummed out the tune and you began to sing:

 

" _Getting to know you,_

_Getting to know all about you._

_Getting to like you,_

_Getting to hope you like me._

 

_Getting to know you,_

_Putting it my way,_

_But nicely,_

_You are precisely,_

_My cup of tea._

_Getting to know you,_

_Getting to feel free and easy_

_When I am with you,_

_Getting to know what to say_

 

_Haven't you noticed_

_Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?_

_Because of all the beautiful and new_

_Things I'm learning about you_

_Day .. by ... day."_

You and David kept your eyes on each other as you sang. You finished singing softly, smiling at the classic tune. All the campers were staring at you in shock before clapping happily. 

"Oh, God! That was wonderful! A great performance! I loved it!" The theater kid, Preston praised.

"Yes that was lovely" David complemented and you turned away blushing. Like a schoolgirl with a crush, you thought.

"Thank You" you smiled.

Gwen patted you on the head and told you that she was impressed. You felt like you were surrounded by family, strangely enough.

"Okay kiddos, time for s'mores" David chimed in. Your eyes lit up happily. You had a sugar problem, so what?  David smiled at you kindly and grabbed the makings for s'mores he had brought with. He made the first one for you and you savored the sickly sweet flavor. Licking the marshmallow off of your fingers, you could have sworn that for a second the heat in his eyes wasn't only a result of the firelight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had absolute writers block. Hate when that happens. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos. If it weren't for you guys I probably would have abandoned this story completely. If you liked this chapter please comment, it's means so much to me. Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

You sighed in exasperation. Camp had been in session for a week. You had actually really been enjoying yourself. Mostly. But God were you exhausted. Though you had been spending a good amount of time with David. But still, you had caught Max trying to escape twice.  
  
And One of the camps across the lake, the wood scouts, had attempted to perform a hostile take over of the camp. Their creepy little leader had called you " _A voluptuous specimen_ ", but had stated that you were nothing compared to Gwen. Honestly you agreed. After some bargaining, they were gone.  
  
Everyday you woke up early, worked for hours and hours, and stayed up late. It was no wonder Gwen was always so exhausted. But David on the other hand...he was never low on energy. He woke up earlier than you and worked twice as hard. Just once you'd like to see him tired, and not just because you think he would look really cute sleepy.  
  
He made you want to work harder. You wanted to impress him. So you had been working your ass off. You were sore all over and a bit on edge. Plus Max had been glaring at you every chance he got. Probably trying to figure out "your deal" as he had said.  
  
Right now you were helping supervise the kids during theater camp. And it was so hot out, you were sweating intensely. Preston was putting on his version of Hamlet. You were really glad to sit down. After one particularly bad scene, the campers in the audience started to boo angrily. Gwen and David were trying to calm the kids.  
  
Your head was pounding. You should probably drink some water.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Max sneaking off. Dammit! Gwen and David were distracted. You stood up quickly and suddenly felt very faint. Taking a deep breath, you chased after him. You could get a drink of water later, you had to keep going. Don't give up!  
  
"Max! Wait...you can't!" You called desperately.  
  
"Haha! No fucking way. I'm out of this shit-hole!" He shouted back.  
  
God your mouth was dry. You felt so light-headed.  
  
"Max...don't...you could get hurt...i...don't want...that..."  
  
_So tired_  
  
_so light-headed_  
  
_so..._  
  
_What...? You were falling...?_  
  
"What the fuck!?" Was the last thing you heard.  


* * *

  
  
Wow did your head hurt. You partially peaked your eyes open. Where...? You were in the camp infirmary. Why were you in one of the beds? All you knew was that you were so thirsty. You began to sit up when a hand on your shoulder eased you down.  
  
"Hey-hey careful (Y/N)" came David's gentle voice. He was sitting in a chair by the bedside.  
  
"David? What happened?" You were too out of it to be shy.  
  
He handed you a cup of water and you greedily gulped it down.  
  
"You fainted from dehydration." He spoke.  
  
You snapped your head up, mortified. You had fainted? Like some weak little girl? He met your eyes and you found no judgement, only genuine concern.  
  
**...Wait!**  
  
" _Max!_ " You gasped out.  
  
Oh god you had been chasing him and fainted. He could have escaped or he could have been lost in the woods! You began to panic and your breathing picked up.  
  
"(Y/N) He's fine! He's the one that told us what happened and where you were." He said in a calming manner.  
  
"He... _saved me_?" You asked astonished.  
  
David nodded.

* * *

  
  
"How long have I been out?" You asked  
  
"Hm, a few hours or so." David said casually as he smiled.  
  
"Oh my god! _A few hours!?_ I'm so sorry! I'll get back to work now!" You made to get out of bed.  
  
"Oh not so fast young lady! You are going to stay in bed until I determine you are well enough." He said firmly.  
  
You pouted. He called you young lady. You felt like a child being scolded.  
  
"Aww don't worry Co-Counselor, I'll keep you company!" He chirped  
  
" _Really?_ " You smiled shyly.  
  
"The kids are already being put to bed, and Gwen will be here in just a second. We can put on a movie!" He stated happily  
  
"Oh. Okay" You felt your smile fall a little but you quickly covered it up.  
  
And a minute later Gwen arrived.  
  
"Oh, your awake!" She seemed surprised  
  
"Listen (Y/N), I've seen the way you've been working, and you can't keep doing it." She crossed her arms.  
  
She...she was disappointed. You had tried your best and still managed to disappoint everyone. Just like you did at home. You thought by coming here that would change, but the problem wasn't _where_ you were. It was _who_ you were.  
  
But you couldn't let them see that  you were having a breakdown. Bottle it up, like at home.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll do better from now on." Was your voice a little shaky?  
  
"(Y/N) are you alright!?" David asked in concern.  
  
"What?" You touched your cheek, you were crying, silently.  
  
You quickly turned away from them both and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I'm...fine" You weren't.  
  
"I'm sorry I disappointed you, I can do better." You looked up at them.  
  
Their eyes were comically widened in alarm, if you weren't busy having a mental breakdown, you would have laughed.  
  
"(Y/N) we're not disappointed in you, we're concerned for you!" David said worriedly.  
  
"You're aren't?"  
  
" _Of course_ we aren't" he reassured you and gently grabbed hold of your hand.  
  
You felt warmth rush through you.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you think I was mad, because I'm not. I'm just worried, you're over-working yourself." Gwen spoke with concern and sat on the infirmary bed next to you.  
  
"Over-working...?" You questioned  
  
"You worked yourself into the infirmary within a week." Gwen spoke dryly.  
  
"Oh" You were a bit embarrassed about all the fuss you had caused.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's cool. All we're saying is take care of yourself, okay?" Gwen smiled  
  
You looked at them both, seeing their smiles.  
  
**"Okay."**  
  
\------  
  
"So, are we going to watch a movie or what?" Asked Gwen.  
  
"Oh, I'll go get a few to choose from and we can pop one in the VCR!" David said excitedly and ran off.  
  
You giggled a bit at his antics.  
  
Your smile fell. You had cried in front of these two.  
  
"I'm sorry for crying!" You blurted out to Gwen.  
  
She looked at you in surprise.  
  
"No need to apologies for that. It's been a rough first week. Crying from stress is perfectly normal...I should know." She shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"Still...I cry so easily. I'm too weak." You berated yourself.  
  
"So what? You're a little fragile. That doesn't make you a weak person. Who ever said you had to be strong 24/7? And I see the way you work, you _are_ strong. Let yourself be weak everyone once and a while, and cry. When you're done you'll be even stronger." She explained  
  
" _Wow_ , thank you Gwen. That was so reassuring. Where did you learn that?" You questioned  
  
"Well actually I dual-majored In psychology." She smirked. "And it looks like it wasn't so useless after all..." Whatever that meant.  
  
"Thank you Gwen. You're a really great friend!" You beamed  
  
You could swear you saw a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah whatever..." She mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
\-------  
  
David came back in and showed you two the movies to pick from.  
  
"VHS tapes, huh? I haven't seen those since I was little." You stated  
  
"Yeah, these tapes are probably from around that time." Gwen said  
  
"So what'll it be?" David asked as he showed you two the tapes.  
  
You ended up picking a b-rated zombie movie, one of your guilty pleasures.  
  
Gwen laid back in her bed as David popped the movie into the player. This was nice, all you needed was some candy and it would be a perfect movie night.  
  
"Here you go (Y/N), I thought this might cheer you up!" David grinned and handed you something.  
  
No way! A bag of skittles and a Milky Way! You smiled excitedly at him. He had remembered about your sweet tooth.  
  
"Thank you David! You're awesome!" You said gratefully  
  
"You're welcome!" He sat beside you and started the movie as you started on your candy.  
  
\-----  
  
It turns out that the three of you reacted very differently to zombie movies. Gwen seemed disgusted by the gore. David winced and was a bit frightened. And you? You laughed each time a fake limb was pulled off.  
  
You were an hour into the movie, candy long gone, when you noticed that Gwen had fallen asleep. You smiled fondly but didn't wake her, she needed her rest too. You looked over at David, who was on the edge of his seat as the main girl ran from a horde of the undead.  
  
He stretched, as if in discomfort. You blushed as all sorts of interesting thoughts went through your mind. Quickly you shoved those thoughts away. David must be sore from sitting in that chair for hours. There were only two infirmary beds...  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" You blurted out. No turning back now.  
  
David looked at you in surprise, a blush on his face to match yours.  
  
"Alright..." He spoke shyly  
  
You scooted over on the bed and made room for him. He sat on the bed beside you, and you could tell it felt better than that wooden chair. After a little while David seemed to be paying full attention to the movie, enthralled with it once more. Meanwhile you weren't watching a second of it.  
  
David was _in bed with you. **At night.**_ You blushed. Not like that! At least not _**yet**_ , whispered the naughty little goblin in your brain. You were much more forward in your mind than you were in real life. But maybe you could scooch towards him a little.  
  
Success! You were closer now and turned towards him. And he didn't notice. You tried to pay attention to the movie. Was he closer to you now? Probably not. But before you could contemplate it more, David turned towards you. Wow he was close. He looked at you with kind eyes and a tired smile.  
  
"(Y/N), promise me you'll take care of yourself?" He whispered.  
  
You blushed but nodded and whispered back an "I promise."  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, I was worried about you  
Co-Counselor." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." You spoke tiredly.  
  
"Don't be" he said as he tucked your hair behind your ear.  
  
You felt your face heat up pleasantly. He yawned and smiled down at you.

You rested your head against his shoulder contentedly. And you felt peace, you felt serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who gave kudos and/or commented. You guys are my inspiration. I love all of your comments, a lot of them make me laugh. I've re-read each comment, like 20 times. So if you can please comment. I hope you liked this chapter! See ya later.


	6. Sweet Dreams

You were laying in bed, David hovering over you. Your hands laying above your head, were intertwined with his. He was straddling you with a look of intense lust in his eyes. You were quite sure that your eyes reflected the emotion.  
  
David leaned down, whispering your name against your lips. He kissed you deeply and you felt heat rushing to your face pleasantly. He pulled away panting, a matching blush on his face. He gazed into your eyes, biting his lip hungrily. David moved downwards, pressing hot kisses on your neck. He was leaving a searing trail along your neck stopping at your collar bone.  
  
"David..." You panted  
  
" _(Y/N)_ " he responded  
  
" _(y/n)..._ "  
  
" **(Y/N)**! Good morning!" It was David's voice.  
  
You sat up in bed with a start, your hair sticking up messily.  
  
" **D-David**!" You cried out.  
  
"Oh my goodness Co-Counselor, your face is all red! You must have a fever after yesterday's sickness! Maybe you should take the day off..." He spoke in concern.  
  
"No! U-uh no I'm fine, I'll- I'll work today." There was no way you could tell him you were blushing like crazy due to your... _interesting_ dream. You couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
He walked over to you and crouched down beside the bed looking up at you. David put his hand on your forehead. His hand was so warm. You were purring internally. He pulled his hand away and you hid your disappointment. He smiled softly up at you.  
  
"Alright (Y/N) you can work today, just make sure to take care of yourself." He spoke softly.  
  
You were too embarrassed to speak so you just nodded. David smiled, got up, and walked out of the infirmary. You brought your hand to your forehead were David touched you, amazed. And that was how Gwen found you, your hand on your forehead, blushing, and smiling goofily.  
  
"Pfft. What's that look for?" Gwen raised one eyebrow.  
  
You snapped your head up to look at her.  
  
"...nothing."  
  
" _Sure_...Anyway it's time to get up and work. We all slept in late after last night, even David." Gwen stated.  
  
"Really?" That's a surprise, David always wakes up early.  
  
"Yeah he just got up right before he woke you up. Heh. You two slept next to one another all night" She gave you a knowing smile.  
  
Wait. He just woke up. He slept next to you all night. He was asleep while you were dreaming. **_You...you had a dirty dream about David! While you were in bed next to him!!!_** Oh God!  
  
You slapped both of your hands against your face, hiding your red face and groaning.  
  
"Uh...? You okay there? Did I say something?" Gwen wore a look of confusion and guilt.  
  
You slowly looked up and met her eyes.  
  
"I-I had a dream. While sleeping next  
to...to David." You spoke quietly looking away and curling into yourself in mortification.  
  
"...a dream? Are you... Are you saying you..." You cringed  
  
"Oh. My. God. You had a wet dream about David! _While he was laying right next to you!_ " She cried out happily. You groaned again in misery.  
  
"I didn't!... It wasn't a-a wet dream. I mean we didn't...! We _just_ kissed..."  
You stuttered out.  
  
"That's it? Damn you're too innocent." She actually sounded disappointed.  
  
"Well it was a bit more..." Big mistake. You saw stars in her eyes. She was grinning. Gwen pressed you for details and you gave up under pressure. You told her about it.  
  
"Hmm, not bad. Still fairly clean, but pretty passionate." She appraised  
  
"Gwen! Can you not rate my dirty dreams about David!" You hissed out.  
  
"Haha, relax I'm just teasing. Come on let's go get ready for the day."  
\-----  
Camp was in full swing and everything was pretty much normal. Except...you'd been avoiding David. If he asked you to do something job related you'd agree to it without looking at him and then proceed to rush off to do it. You tried to stay out of his vicinity.  
  
Honestly it was killing you. You usually stuck close to David and kept in his company whenever possible.  You hated to admit it but you were a little desperate. Now you missed him. But it was still better than being near him, having constant flashbacks to your dream, and utterly embarrassing yourself.  
  
"Hey dumb-ass." You knew it was Max without even looking down.  
  
"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself Max, people will think you're crazy." Oops that just slipped out. You guessed you were kinda irritated today.  
  
Max actually snorted a little. You sat down on the grass next to him.  
  
"Alright Max, what's up?" You smiled lightly  
  
"You're an idiot." He said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, and?" You asked  
  
"Ugh, look, you fainted yesterday. It's already happened to David, but at least it wasn't his own god-damned fault. You fell yesterday because of your own carelessness. So don't be such a fucking moron, or next time I won't help you." He bit out.  
  
"Are you...telling me to take better care of myself?" You asked in disbelief.  
  
Max stood up and scoffed. He began to walk away but stopped.  
  
"Oh and stop avoiding David, he's even more insufferable when he gets his heart broken by a girl." Max walked off leaving you shocked.  
  
David was upset that you were avoiding him? Why? You thought he wouldn't even notice. And what was Max talking about, David getting his heart broken by you? It's not like the two of you were dating. You wished you were, but no, you two were not dating.  
  
Either way you had to apologize to David, embarrassing flashbacks or not!

* * *

  
David's P.O.V.  
  
For some reason (Y/N) was avoiding him. Usually he'd be able to spend the whole day with her. They'd talk and laugh together, and he'd get to see her beautiful smile. David blushed looking away. It seems that he had begun to develop a small crush on his Co-Counselor.  
  
And last night the two of them had huddled together in the infirmary bed, watching movies next to Gwen. He felt a little guilty to admit that he had been so absorbed in (Y/N) that he had forgotten Gwen's presence at the time. She was so lovely and sweet, just as Gwen had once said.  
  
But now she was avoiding him. Maybe he had gone to far last night when he had brushed her hair behind her ears. It must have made her uncomfortable. And just this morning he had put his hand on her forehead to measure her temperature. Oh goodness. Was he creeping her out? She was somewhat younger than him.  
  
He hadn't meant to come across that way! No wonder she couldn't look him in the eye. He covered his mouth with his hand. He had to apologize to her!

* * *

  
Your P.O.V.

  
You ran toward the lake were you knew David was supervising canoeing. As you were running, David was running towards you.  
  
"(Y/N)!-" "David!-" you both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Oh, you can go first!" David spoke.  
  
You fought your blush and forced yourself to look him in the eyes.  
  
"David...David I'm sorry!" You apologized desperately  
  
"Y-your sorry? Why? _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing! I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable (Y/N)!" He responded.  
  
"What? You- you didn't make me uncomfortable David!" You said incredulously.  
  
"I didn't? That's great! But...why didn't you want to be around me?" He asked almost sadly.  
  
"Uhm. I...I...I thought I was annoying you...?" It wasn't completely a lie. You'd thought about that plenty of times. That you were being to clingy. So it was a valid excuse.  
  
"What! Of course not (Y/N), I love spending time with you! You're great company!" He spoke with confidence. Then a blush spread across his face as he realized how passionately he had spoken.  
  
You blushed as well as a huge smile spread across your face.  
  
"Really? You-you're great company too." You spoke.  
  
He smiled back excitedly. You stayed by him for the rest of the day. You swore you saw Max smirking almost evilly at you throughout the day. But you were too happy being with David to even care. He kept looking down at you as if he was checking to see if you were still there. It made you feel warm all over.  
  
After all the camp activities had ended and the kids were in bed, Gwen, David, and you walked back to your cabins. The whole time you walked Gwen was smiling smugly at you. She separated from you and David and walked to her cabin. As she was walking away she shouted  
" _Sweet dreams (Y/N)!_ ". You could hear her snickering as you glared daggers at her back.  
  
David walked you back to your cabin and wondered out loud why he didn't get a 'sweet dreams' from Gwen. You laughed nervously.  
  
He stopped in front of your cabin and smiled warmly down at you.  
  
"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding today." He spoke.  
  
"So am I. I'm glad it's all cleared up though." You responded. And then you thought a bit.  
  
"Hey David, can I ask you a question?" You were curious about something.  
  
"Of course! Ask away?" He responds  
  
"Why did you think you were making me uncomfortable?" You ask.  
  
He froze up.  
  
"Well, heh, I thought that perhaps, when I had tucked your hair for you last night and when I had felt your forehead that you were, well , that I made you uncomfortable. I thought that was why you were avoiding me." He explained nervously.  
  
"What? No! You didn't make me uncomfortable. _I like when you touch me!_ -"

Oh God, why would you say that?! How embarrassing! You were definitely blushing now. David was looking down at you in surprise, his cheeks tinged red.  
  
"You do...?" He whispered.  
  
You swallowed and then you nodded. You couldn't exactly say no.  
  
His face changed into an expression so tender that you thought you were dreaming. He smiled softly down at you, his forest green eyes full of warmth.  
  
" _I like touching you too_." He whispered to you. He cupped the side of your face with his hand. Had you perhaps died and gone to heaven? You looked up at him with your lips parted in amazement. David... ** _did David like you back?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. If you want to know why this chapter took a while to be published, the answer is, of course, writers block. Sorry bout that. Also sorry to leave off with a cliffhanger, well not really Muahahahaha. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did please, please comment. I haven't been getting a lot of comments on recent chapters and I'm starting to wonder if you guys have lost interest. But the comments I did get are really the main reason I keep writing. Thank you so much. To be continued...


End file.
